Ragir Family
Rolim the Generous Lived 825 - 899 Ruled 858 - 899 Marries Herryn (Human) born 835 dies 907 Children: Andrion, Gallais (b. 863), Sanril (b. 865), Alisar (b. 868), Melina (b. 872) Early Life The man who would come to be known as Rolim Ragir was born in the year 825 as the 5th son of a prominent nobleman in Oziaros. Ragir is not likely to have been Rolim's true surname as it is often theorized that he wouldn't want to bear with him the stigma of his family name. In one of the southern dialects in Oziaros, Ragir roughly translates to wanderer. Historians are still unsure of where specifically he grew up as all mentions of his family were erased from history, but the use of the name Ragir indicates he came from the south. Historians do know that at some point in Rolim's early adolescence, his family was disgraced. Who is at fault for this is still unknown and the nature of the incident remains a mystery. Additionally, what became of Rolim's family is also unknown as there is nothing to indicate that he kept in contact with them later in life. Having grown up in relative wealth, his early years were spent learning the art of music. When his family's name was tarnished Rolim tried his hand at becoming a musician as it was the only thing he had been trained in. Unfortunately, Oziaros had no need for him as musicians were plentiful and those who performed the art had undergone rigorous training at the musical academies. While Rolim was gifted with a variety of instruments, especially the lute and flute, he was not good enough. Under other circumstances he would have been able to use his family's name to pull some strings, but now that avenue was closed to him. Evidence suggests that it was at this point that Rolim began using the name Ragir as a surname and, possibly, as a disguise as well. Through his charismatic nature he was able to make some connections in cities where his family name was not so important. In the beginning he traded mostly in agricultural goods and transported them from one town to the next with a cart and donkey. Eventually, he was able to save up for a small ship which he used to transport goods from one side of the continent through the other; a much quicker route than attempting to pass through the mountains. After earning a name for himself as a known sea-faring trader, Rolim began to hear rumors about the riches that waited in Vylgaard, the small continent to the north apparently rich in natural resources. Arriving in Vylgaard Rolim spent most of the gold he had earned thus far on hiring a bigger crew for his ship, The Moonstar. Rolim decided to sail to Aeston, a city on the southwestern coast of Vylgaard and that which was most accessible to the south of Oziaros. Aeston is also the closest to the Aiush Hills where Rolim had heard that iron, gold, and silver were basically pouring out of the earth. The journey would take him two months as The Moonstar traversed treacherous seas and, in general, poor weather. By the time he had arrived his crew was weary. Becoming Emperor Later Years Emperor Andrion Born 860 dies 931 Rules 899 - 931 Marries Amra b. 868 Children: Ingaret b. 884; Darania b. 887; Flinar b. 890; Ilyana b. 896 Empress Ingaret Born 884 dies 962 Rules 931 - 962 Marries Thernael b. 882 Children: Miralda b. 903; Luvon b. 904 - 945; Orrion b. 914 - 945 Luvon marries ? --> Children: Nasir b. 924 - 924; Almeric b. 924 (twin of Nasir) Orrion marries ? --> Children Gillia b. 925 and Alacine b. 930 Empress Miralda Born 903 - 975 Ruled 962 - 975 Never marries and has no children. Her brothers both die and leave children. She chooses the oldest of them as her heir Emperor Almeric Born 924 dies 997 Rules 975 - 997 Marries Pendula b. 930 Children: Orrion b. 960; Gerania b. 964; Zizia b. 968; Thymea b. 973 Emperor Orrion Born 960 - 1022 Rules 997 - 1022 Marries Hollia b. 967 Children: Vestele b. 988; Celano b. 994; Haldis b. 994 Empress Vestele born 988 - 1055 Rules 1022 - 1055 Marries Helius Children: Rolim II b. 1011; Aconia b. 1017 Emperor Rolim II Born 1011 - 1065 Rules 1055 - 1065 Marries Astrida b. 1016 Children: Erolith b. 1038 - 1062; Elmonn b. 1041 - 1097; Alis b. 1044 Rolim II found dead in his study Erolith Erolith, the eldest disappeared as was assumed dead after not returning from hunting trip Married Joanna b. 1040 Child - Mylisant b. 1061 -- Marries Myles b. 1057 --> Emmaline b. 1081 and Charlen b. 1083 Emmaline marries Corril b. 1078 --> Children: Rolim III b. 1104 and Bethia b. 1108 Here, it is also worth mentioning Elmonn's brother, the original crown prince, Erolith. He never returned after a hunting trip, but it is widely believed that he was murdered by Elmonn. Erolith had a wife named Joanna and a daughter named Mylisant. Joanna and her family moved to Frostford on the continent of Eonearia shortly after Elmonn became emperor. Joanna died there in 1103. Mylisant married a man named Myles. She died in 1135 and he died in 1108 of non-war related causes. We know that Mylisant had 2 children, Emmaline, a daughter born in 1081 and Charlen, a son born in 1083. Their status is unknown and it is unlikely that the Twins or any of Elmonn's children really knew about them. b. 1041 - 1097 Ruled 1065 - 1097 Emperor Elmonn Elmonn's Marriages In more recent history, the Ragir line is best known for its schism which plunged the continent into a decades-long war. Rolim's descendent, Elmonn had many children with many different women. Some of these women were his wives and some were not. Of his nine wives, three were legitimized in the eyes of the gods and were designated Empress Consorts; Avelot, a half elf; Harsent, a human; and Linyvive, an elf. The other six wives had no official titles and, in legal terms, the children of those unions had no regal status and were considered bastard children. Nonetheless, Elmonn acknowledged all of these children. All of his wives and children lived in Rolim's Keep, albeit in separate wings and sections of the castle. Even before he became Emperor at age 24, Elmonn had married twice and had 5 children. These women and their children lived in lavish houses just outside the castle until Elmonn ascended to the throne. Elmonn's wives and their offspring are listed below. Tephania Elmonn's first wife was a human woman named Tephania. They married in 1056 in a secret ceremony in the Temple of Milil when Elmonn was only 15 years old. Tephania was a singer at one of the Old Citadel's taverns which Elmonn often visited. They had three children: Gwenor, a daughter born in 1057; Gilpin, a son born in 1059; and Henry, a son born in 1064. Marione Shortly after his second child, Gilpin, was born, Elmonn met Marione, his second wife. She was the daughter of a prominent nobleman from Silverkeep and had accompanied her father on a trip to the Old Citadel where he had business with the Emperor. They married in 1061 in Silverkeep. Together they had two human children; Terryn, a son born in 1061; and Gloriana, a daughter born in 1064. Despite her noble status, Elmonn never granted her the title of Empress Consort. Ninette Elmonn's third wife was a tiefling named Ninette who was the proprietress of a brothel which Elmonn frequented. They married in 1066, shortly after Elmonn became Emperor. They had one child, a tiefling named Parsefal born in 1067. Mirield As an inauguration present to himself for three years as emperor, Elmonn took a fourth wife in 1068, a human named Mirield. She was apparently a noble woman from the center of Oziaros (although this has never been proven). Like Marione, despite her noble status, Mirield was never granted the status of Empress Consort. They had two human children, Serell, a son, born in 1070, and Gisela, a daughter, born in 1076. Between 1068 and 1078 Elmonn took no new wives. Historians can only assume that this time was filled with a variety of mistresses and perhaps more children that we are unaware of. Avelot In 1078 Elmonn married the half-elf Avelot and dubbed her his first Empress Consort. She is confirmed to be of noble blood from the western continent of Eonearia. It is said that Avelot's father, an elf, sold her to Elmonn as a way to get rid of her due to the fact that interracial marriages were considered taboo for the nobility of Eonearia. This is not proven, but is highly likely. Together the pair had 5 half-elven children. The most important of which were the twins, Osdyr and Orsya, born in 1081, who started the question of succession that plunged the continent into a decades-long war. The pair's other children were Eulia, a daughter born in 1084, Linus, a son born in 1086, and Abel, a son born in 1090. Harsent Elmonn's second Empress Consort came shortly after the first in 1080 when he married the human Harsent Admaris, a niece of the noble family of Cashara. When a rival noble family made an attempt to depose the Admaris family, Elmonn decided to take one as a wife to make the family untouchable lest they incur the wrath of the emperor. This marriage also ensured that the Admaris family wouldn't dare rebel. Harsent and Elmonn had three human children: Roland, a son born in 1085, Jane, a daughter born in 1088, and Jesma, a daughter born in 1090. Richolda In 1082, Elmonn took a seventh wife, Richolda a half-elf. It is said that Richolda was a mistress that Elmonn "couldn't keep locked away anymore" and that he had to marry. Being a commoner, however, she didn't receive Empress Consort status and thus their three children were non-regal bastards, like all the other offspring with wives that weren't Empress Consorts. Their three half-elven children were Verica, a daughter born in 1083, Ilia, a daughter born in 1085, and Vericus, a son born in 1088. Linyvive Shortly after marrying Richolda, in 1083 Elmonn took his eighth wife and third and final Empress Consort, Linyvive, an elven woman. Like Harsent, the marriage between Linyvive and Elmonn was a strategic one. Linyvive was a queen herself and ruled the island of Tranmere and the elven community that lived there. Having seen a prophecy that her kingdom would fall into the sea at the hands of the Ragirs, she decided to court Elmonn herself, hoping to gain his favor and protect her own bloodline. The two had 2 elven children, Lunette, a daughter born in 1086, and Simmon, a son born in 1091. Cecily Elmonn's ninth and last wife was Cecily, a half-elven woman whom he married in 1086. She was the product of a human father from Gilborough and a sea elf mother from the Emerald Coast. When her mother's family discovered the "abomination" they had her exiled. Cecily never knew her mother. Her father was a simple merchant who traded leathers and furs. On a hunting trip near the Zall Grove, Elmonn came across her shop and bought himself some leather armor. Some accounts say he then kidnapped her and took her to be his wife, although these could likely be rumors spread after Elmonn's death to amplify how horrible he was. The two had three children together; Jasila, a daughter born in 1089, Warrin, a son born in 1092, and Gilmin, a son born in 1096. Elmonn's Death At only age 56 Elmonn suddenly died in 1097, leaving many children, but no designated heir. His death is still disputed as no investigation was ever conducted on his body. The most popular theory is that one of his wives became jealous of the mistresses Elmonn kept (especially after 1086 when he took no further wives) and murdered him for it. The story of Osdyr, Orsya and the war for succession is well known. The Line of Succession When Elmonn died he had 24 living children, 10 of which had legitimate claims to the throne. When it appeared that war would break out in the empire, some of Elmonn's wives fled with their children, hoping to find safety in exile. For this reason, not much is known about some of Elmonn's children, as they were trying to keep a low profile abroad. When Osdyr and Orsya began amassing their armies, they also each made conscious decisions to eliminate some of the other potential heirs. The potential heirs are listed here in order of birth and with their mother's name. In total, Elmonn had 10 heirs who could succeed him to the throne -- 9 competitors for Osdyr and Orsya to deal with as they tried to ascend to the throne. What became of the family Tephania was either killed or died naturally in 1108. She had stayed in Vylgaard but her children all fled. Her daughter, Gwenor was murdered by Orsya's forces in 1123 when they found her being sheltered in Farport. Gwenor, of course, had no claim to the throne. Gilpin and Henry's whereabouts are unknown, and if they are alive today they are likely very old. Marione fled back to Silverkeep, hoping that Orsya's forces there would show her mercy and that her children, being bastards, wouldn't be targeted. Marione died of old age in 1120 at her family's home in Silverkeep and Terryn died naturally as well in 1146. Gloriana, on the other hand, decided to support Osdyr's claim and tried to flee to the West. She was captured, tortured, and murdered by Orsya's forces. Ninette died in 1083 before the war. This, however, left her son Parsefal very vulnerable. Although he was a bastard and had to claim to the throne, he was murdered first in 1105. Historians tell us that the rest of Elmonn's children despised Parsefal as he was a tiefling. Osdyr and Orsya at least had the decency to not murder their own mother, Avelot. She is still alive, but has gone completely mad and lives in an isolated tower somewhere on the continent. Their siblings, however, were another problem as they were among the few legitimized children. Eulia fled westwards and her whereabouts or status are unknown. It is suspected that she survived. Linus and Abel both went into hiding and were found separately by the twins. Linus was killed in 1119 and Abel was murdered close to the end of the war in 1136. Harsent holed up in Cashara, hoping to be protected by the Admaris family. She was able to keep herself protected, but had no way to ensure the safety of her children. She died in 1137 of natural causes. Jane vanished shortly after the war started and has not been seen or heard from since. Roland actually joined the war on Orsya's side and fought for her claim to the throne. Eventually, Orsya caught on that Roland was planning to murder her and take the throne for himself. He was murdered in 1134. Jesma managed to hide in the Aiush Hills and she nearly survived. She was caught by Osdyr's forces during a raid on Halivaar and was murdered in 1143. Mirield posed no threat to the twins and she remained in the Old Citadel with her children where she died in 1129 naturally. Serell and Gisela were not so lucky. Because they stayed in the Citadel, the Twins believed that they were conspiring to take over control. Upon hearing this threat, the two of them went into hiding. Serell was found on the northern coast of Oziaros in Nancledra and murdered in 1116. It's uncertain which forces killed him. Gisela tried to hide in Grezwind but found by Orsya's people in 1128. Richolda wasn't considered a threat by the twins, but she died in the siege of Erith by Orsya's forces in 1117. Of the three children, Verica is the only one not known to have been killed. Ilia, who we know married an elf and had a son named Vaerlan, was murdered in 1107 when it was discovered she was conspiring with her brother Vericus to lead a new faction against both twins. Ilia was killed in 1107 and Vericus in 1106. Both were found in the Sea Steps. Linyvive was also part of the conspiracy with Ilia and Vericus. It is rumored she was trying to put her daughter Lunette on the throne. Lunette was found and killed in Tranmere in 1110. Linyvive was also captured then, but was kept prisoner by Osdyr. He hoped he could get information out of her about this coup. She was killed in 1136. Her son Simmon was able to escape and has not been seen or heard from since the war began. The Twins believed Cecily to be in on the coup as well, although evidence of this is very scarce. She was captured in Aeston by Osdyr's forces in 1119. Her three children attempted to flee westwards. Jasila was caught on the Emerald Coast in 1112 and was murdered there by Orsya's forces during a sea raid. Gilmin was caught in Gerndore by Osdyr himself. He was murdered in 1123. Nothing is known about Warrin. Historians aren't even sure if he managed to escape or not.